onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:JonTheMan
Welcome Hi and welcome to the One Piece Encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the Straw Hat Pirates page. Wierd sentencing Please stop changing a certain line in the Straw Hats because it's a bit wrong. Alot of people have seen it and keep changing it to something else. You on the other hand, keep changing it back. So let me explain what I and everyone else see is wrong. "In fact after the incident that occurred at Enies Lobby, the World Government has labeled them,' by an overall bounty value of 700,000,050 Beli', a very dangerous crew." This sentence suggests that directly right after Enies Lobby, the crew got a bounty of 700,000,050. This isn't true as Brook didn't participate in Enies Lobby.Mugiwara Franky 22:25, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Bounty If B recieves a bounty he'll also be kicked off the Shichibukai. So even if and when he gets one, he'll not count towards their overall bounty if thats a case. Right now the characters in the story are dealing with WB and so any new bounties will occur AFTER this all fizzles out. Be patient, don't revert, wait. --One-Winged Hawk 06:40, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Peronality Vs Trivia Okay lets just point out something. Personality and opinions are more or less one and the same. So therefore, if something says "Luffy thinks..." then it belongs with personality. Its an opinion. Running gags are the same, their noting personal traits. Trivia is a nice thing to have, but we shouldn't trivia for the sake of having trivia. One-Winged Hawk 07:08, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Unedits on Zoro Reason: I see an edit in Zoro' article about a Rankyaku-type sword technique that Zoro discovered when he met Kaku. The technique that come to my mind is "Pound Hou" technique, but Zoro discovered it in Skypiea. If it's not "Pound Hou", please tell me what it is. Then we can discuss about your edit. Zororonoa 19 August 2009(UTC) I see, well...In Zoro' article in Abilities and Powers#Weapons, there is a short paragraph you can edit : "Since no one else has been seen using anything similar, it can be assumed that Zoro invented not only Santōryū but most, if not all, of his sword techniques. He is even seen perfecting a new technique in his fight with Braham." The final line tells about the start of "Pound Hou" attacks use. Zororonoa 19 August 2009(UTC) OK, but if you complete that article' part with your idea, it'll be great. Because there says that Zoro is perfecting the technique and your idea fit perfectly. Zororonoa 19 August 2009(UTC) Sorry, sometimes my grammar makes no sense...hahahahahaha. Just forget it.Zororonoa 20 August 2009(UTC) Ace's Death Joekido has been nice enough to provide you with a link that points to a translation of chapter 574 and I too will give you another one! Now please stop reverting the edits concerning Ace's death, it has been pointed out by enough people as it is!! MasterDeva 00:07, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the link. The reason as to why I undid Joekido's edit is because we have had people put stuff on the site before we had the manga translated into english and some people were upset about it cause one it was "sometimes" speculation and was wrong and also was a rough scanlation as well. So that is why I originaly undid Joekido's edits and it was before I saw the prerelease of the manga. JonTheMan 00:45, February 11, 2010 (UTC)